Les différentes morts de Harry Potter
by Archimede
Summary: Recueils d'Os sur les 1001 façons de tuer Harry Potter. Humour noir, très particulier, mais pas trash ! Une note de mise en garde avec plus de détails est à votre disposition en guise de 1er chapitre. Bonne lecture !
1. Avant Propos

Salut à vous, lecteurs !

Voici des Os que je vous présente et qui sont, je dois le dire, un peu particuliers.

En effet, basé sur une idée de Crapounette, avec des amies, nous avons décidé de faire des One-Shot sur les **1001 façons de tuer Harry Potter**. Le principe est simple : imaginer les pires scénarios possibles ou les plus farfelus pour tuer Harry Potter. Condition : dans chaque histoire, il doit y avoir un meurtrier bien distinct, et il doit être différent à chaque fois.

**ATTENTION** ! C'est un humour noir, très noir, et il n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde. En d'autres termes, ce n'est pas à prendre au premier degré :)

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, et si jamais vous avez envie éventuellement d'en voir d'autres, Mirabelle31 en a publié un sur son compte qui se nomme "**Vendredi 13**", que je vous conseille d'ailleurs, autrement, demandez-moi et donnez-moi vos idées, et on pourra s'arranger !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


	2. OS 1 : 31 Octobre, Jour Funeste

**Auteur : **Archimède

**Bêtas Correctrices : **Mirabelle31 et Nanola

**Rated :** M. Mention de couple homosexuel, threesome. Ceux que ça dérange, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Histoire à moi !

**Note : **One-Shot écrit à l'occasion du recueil « Les 1001 façons de tuer Harry Potter ».

**Meurtrière :** Ginny Weasley.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**31 Octobre, jour funeste**

* * *

31 Octobre. Jour de la fête des morts dans le monde magique.

Harry Potter le détestait. Seize ans plus tôt, il avait perdu ses parents par cette nuit tragique à cause d'un sorcier de sang-mêlé qui s'était cru supérieur aux autres et qui avait monté le monde sorcier contre lui. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon les points de vue, Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon ordinaire.

Il avait finalement réussi à venir à bout de ce Mage Noir le 2 Mai de cette même année à Poudlard. Après de longues heures fatigantes, éreintantes et difficiles, il avait vaincu. Depuis, il vivait tranquillement chez lui au Square Grimmaurd que son parrain lui avait légué à sa mort, un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées. Même si les gens continuaient à l'acclamer, le féliciter et plein d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser, il avait pu reprendre sa vie d'étudiant qui s'était vue écourtée d'une année et de ce fait, les choses allaient mieux pour lui.

Le soleil était presque à son zénith ce jour là, et Harry se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école de Magie. En plus d'haïr ce jour-là, il fallait qu'aujourd'hui il prenne une décision importante. Celle-ci changerait bien des choses dans sa vie future, et bien qu'il ait essayé de faire reculer le plus tard possible le moment où il aurait à prendre cette décision. Il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur il y a de ça une semaine et là, il était face à un ultimatum qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Sentant un mal de tête poindre, il décida que prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se dirigea alors d'un bon pas vers le parc de Poudlard. Quand il eut passé les grandes portes en bois, un courant d'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Respirant une grande goulée, il remonta son écharpe au niveau de son menton, resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et commença à s'aventurer dans le parc où très peu d'élèves courageux se trouvaient par ce froid quasi hivernal.

Alors qu'il traversait le pont nouvellement reconstruit durant l'été qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid, son regard dériva vers le terrain de Quidditch. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il repensait à tous les matchs qu'il avait disputés par le passé, notamment ceux contre Serpentard qui étaient, et de loin, ses préférés. Cette année, il avait eu la chance de pouvoir reprendre son poste d'attrapeur, mais le poste de capitaine de l'équipe lui avait également était attribué une nouvelle fois, chose dont il était plutôt fier. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas une furie rousse qui se dirigeait à grands pas dans sa direction, un air totalement dément sur le visage.

- Harry James Potter ! hurla Ginny Weasley en se plaçant devant le garçon qui sursauta à l'entente de son nom complet.

- Gin', tu m'as fait peur, souffla Harry en mettant une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Étrangement, cette phrase sembla empirer l'état de la rouquine car il sembla à Harry que ses yeux devinrent deux billes entièrement noires avec des reflets de rouges, comme si pleins de petits vaisseaux sanguins venaient d'exploser à cause de la pression.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu oses me demander ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? C'est quoi ces ragots qui courent dans les couloirs ?

Par mesure de précaution, Harry recula d'un pas, pas très à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi la jeune fille voulait parler. Certes, ils avaient été ensembles durant sa sixième année et s'étaient séparés quand il avait dû partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais quand la guerre s'était terminée, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas se remettre ensemble, car beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites pour chacun des deux et ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes. Le seul problème qui persistait à ce jour, c'était que la jeune fille s'était mise en tête qu'étant son ex et que son meilleur ami était son frère, il avait des comptes à lui rendre. Il ignorait d'où lui était venue cette étrange idée, mais il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

- De quoi tu parles Gin' ? finit par demander Harry, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai que tu vas à la fête des Serpentard ce soir dans leur Salle Commune ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Lui faisait-elle vraiment toute une scène pour _ça_ ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela te concerne.

Un ricanement froid lui envoya une sueur froide dans le dos. Même si jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute, parfois Ginny lui faisait peur.

- Tu me dois beaucoup, Harry. Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à tuer Voldemort, c'est l'amour que tu avais pour moi qui t'a permis de tuer ce monstre. Même si on a décidé de ne pas se remettre ensemble et tout, je sais qu'en ce moment, tu es un peu perdu et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que je ne m'en mêle pas, mais sache, Harry, que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, il nous faut juste un peu de temps avant de nous retrouver.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire chuter, alors que ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes. Par Merlin, cette fille était complètement folle !

- Ok, écoute, Ginny. Je ne sais pas où tu as entendu ça, mais ce n'est pas vrai, d'accord ?

La jeune fille le regarda, avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- D'accord, bonne journée Harry.

Puis elle partit, toute guillerette en sifflotant. Harry resta un long moment silencieux, trop hébété. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré quant à l'état de santé de son ex-petite amie. Un sifflement le sortit de ses pensées, et il se retourna, se retrouvant face à Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de son état.

- Cette fille est complètement frappée, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda le métis d'un ton moqueur.

Le Survivant soupira.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, j'espère qu'elle va se contenter de ce que je lui ai dit sinon, on est pas dans la bouse de dragon.

Blaise ricana légèrement en secouant la tête.

- Tu sais que tu te mets à parler comme Draco ? lui fit-il remarquer.

Harry lui jeta une œillade meurtrière avant de répliquer :

- Ne me compare pas à lui, moi au moins, je ne passe pas mon temps à faire mon précieux.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de précieux là ? leur parvint une voix railleuse.

Les deux garçons firent volte-face, et se retrouvèrent face à un Draco Malfoy qui se tenait dans toute sa splendeur devant eux.

- Alors ? J'attends… Je n'ai pas toute la journée vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une soirée à préparer pour ce soir, fit-il d'un air pompeux.

Harry et Blaise levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.

- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour la fête, monsieur l'organisateur ? questionna le Gryffondor pour changer de sujet.

Le Serpentard le remarqua aisément, mais il décida de laisser couler, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

- Surprise, surprise. Tu le sauras quand tu viendras à la soirée. En attendant, je souhaite récupérer mon copain, si cela ne te gène pas, j'ai besoin de lui, dit-il en regardant Blaise avec un sourire qu'Harry put facilement qualifier de pervers.

- Évidemment, et je suppose que c'est en rapport avec ce soir ? railla Harry.

- Assurément, pour qui me prends-tu Potter ?

Avant que le brun n'ait pu répondre, Blaise attrapa Draco par le bras et le tira à sa suite, lançant tout de même par-dessus son épaule :

- À ce soir Potter, ne sois pas en retard !

Un rire secoua Harry. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il deviendrait ami avec Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et pourtant. Un soir, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il s'était rendu vers le deuxième étage, là où il savait qu'il n'y avait quasiment jamais personne à cause des toilettes que Mimi Geignarde hantait. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand, en arrivant, il avait entendu des gémissements provenir des toilettes. Alors bien sûr, curieux comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, il avait voulu savoir qui se trouvait dans les fameuses toilettes. Et là, il était tombé sur les deux Serpentard, vêtus en tout et pour tout de leur boxer, en train de s'embrasser comme des furieux et à « deux doigts » de passer à l'acte. Autant dire que l'effet douche froide avait bien fonctionné. Et dire que le blond était préfet, n'était-il pas censé donner l'exemple ?

_Quel exemple,_ songea Harry avec un sourire, _si les professeurs savaient, ils en feraient une syncope._

Considérant le temps qui lui restait avant que la nuit ne tombe, le Survivant opta que, puisqu'il était dehors, seul, autant en profiter pour aller faire un tour au terrain de Quidditch et voler un peu, cela lui ferait du bien et il n'aurait pas à penser à cette furie rousse qui ne cessait de lui courir après dès qu'il avait fait un pet de travers.

**XoxOxoX**

Il était exactement vingt heures et Harry se trouvait dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de septième année. Il venait de finir de se préparer et se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain sous toutes les coutures. Habitude qu'il avait prise à Draco à force de traîner avec lui le soir quand il faisait ses rondes, quand Blaise ne l'accompagnait pas ou alors il écourtait afin de les laisser tranquilles.

Il vérifia que ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés avant de s'assurer une dernière fois de sa tenue, puis il retourna dans la chambre. Neville était sur son lit, en train de lire un livre sur la Botanique, et ils étaient seuls.

- Tu sors ce soir ?lLui parvint la voix de son ami.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire que son camarade qualifia de mystérieux.

- Je suppose que je n'en saurai pas plus ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi ? lui retourna gentiment Harry.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de croiser la tête de Nott à vrai dire.

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel. Cela crevait les yeux que Neville et Théodore Nott se tournaient autour depuis des semaines, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas. Harry avait voulu s'en mêler, mais Draco et Blaise l'en avait formellement empêché, allant même jusqu'à l'enfermer dans une salle de classe ce qui, si ses souvenirs étaient bon, avait coïncidé avec la première « crise de jalousie » de Ginny.

- Si jamais Ginny vient te voir…

- Je lui dirai comme d'habitude, ne t'en fais pas. Mais Ry' sérieusement, tu devrais faire quelque chose, elle n'est pas très nette.

Le brun se figea un instant, tournant la tête vers son ami avec une mine interrogatrice. Neville décida de s'expliquer :

- Elle te suit presque partout, et quand tu n'es pas dans la Salle Commune, c'est limite si elle ne crie pas au scandale ! Tiens, tu savais que pas plus tard que jeudi, elle a lancé un sort sur une pauvre Serdaigle parce qu'elle avait soit disant eu le malheur de te regarder un peu trop longtemps dans la Grande Salle ? Elle l'a fait pendant qu'elle avait cours avec elle ! Devant le prof ! Harry, mon vieux, parle-lui, fais quelque chose, mais là ça craint.

Le Gryffondor brun resta un long moment silencieux, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Neville hocha la tête, puis il reprit sa lecture. De son côté, Harry souffla un grand coup avant d'ouvrir sa malle et d'en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité. Il alla ouvrit la porte du dortoir, puis s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans les escaliers, il sortit et ferma la porte rapidement avant de se revêtir de sa cape. Il descendit ensuite les nombreuses marches menant à sa Salle Commune, évita les deux-trois élèves qui se trouvaient au milieu puis passa par le passage de la Grosse Dame. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'une paire d'yeux était restée à l'affût du moindre mouvement inhabituel du tableau.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

**XoxOxoX**

La fête battait son plein chez les Serpentard, Draco s'était réellement surpassé. Il avait réussi à faire entrer à l'insu de tous de l'alcool en grande quantité dans l'école sans se faire chopper et en plus de ça, l'ambiance était réellement au rendez-vous. Qui aurait cru que sous leurs airs de maîtres du monde et je m'en foutiste, les Serpentard pouvaient avoir un aussi bon sens de la fête ?

La musique raisonnait mais pas de trop, une bulle ambiance boite de nuit avait été crée dans le fond de la Salle Commune pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, sinon elle était à un volume assez calme dans le reste de la pièce, donnant un aspect sensuel et joueur pour ceux qui étaient restés dans cette partie là. D'autres coins de la pièce avaient été aménagés de manière à donner de l'intimité aux couples et des pièces avaient été créées de toutes parts, Harry ne voulant même pas savoir pourquoi, bien qu'il se doutait fortement de la réponse. Draco avait beau dire, les Serpentard étaient de réels débauchés.

Harry était arrivé depuis une heure que déjà il s'était vu remettre diverses boissons dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom entre les mains et qu'il en avait descendu plus de la moitié cul-sec. Il était pour ainsi dire « pompette ».

- Mais dîtes-moi, le Survivant ne serait-il pas bourré ? Blaise ?

Draco venait d'apparaître de nulle part, surprenant Harry qui affichait désormais un air niais.

- Dray ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de faire tomber le blond sur le coup qui ne s'y attendait pas. Je suis si content de te voir, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné.

Draco cligna des yeux, se demandant ce que le Survivant avait bien bu ingérer avant qu'il ne vienne le voir. Puis il se sentit soudainement attiré vers l'arrière, le poids mort qu'étant Harry dans ses bras tombant au sol dans un gros BOUM peu élégant.

- Tu sais Potter, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais là tu vois, c'est mon copain et tu ne respectes pas la distance de sécurité réglementaire, déclara froidement Blaise qui enlaça Draco avec force avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Sur le sol, face contre terre, Harry marmonna brièvement quelque chose que les deux autres ne comprirent pas avant de se relever tant bien que mal, son sens de l'équilibre n'étant plus très bon.

- Tu es vament… vramen… pffff, jaloux Zabini, jaloux, fit Harry en le pointant du doigt.

Enfin, c'est ce que le concerné supposa car il n'était pas réellement sûr de ce que voulait faire celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

- Vous savez quoi ? Dit subitement Harry, s'attirant les regards des deux garçons sur lui.

- Dis toujours, répondit Draco, amusé par la situation.

- Je suis bourré, je suis gay, et j'ai envie de vous. Ça vous dit la salle des Potions de l'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Harry plissa un peu les yeux pour mieux voir les deux Serpentard en face de lui. Et un fou rire le prit. Les deux garçons étaient bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils le voyaient.

- Ce mec est dingue… chuchota Blaise.

- Ça fait des années que je le dis, mais jamais personne n'a jamais voulu me croire, fit alors remarquer Draco sur le même ton, ce qui lui valut une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son copain.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer un peu. Quand il eut repris sa respiration, il les fixa à nouveau.

- Potter, juste une question : comment peux-tu être bourré comme un coing et faire des phrases aussi cohérentes ? l'interrogea le Préfet de Serpentard.

- Nié ?

Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard, avant qu'un sourire machiavélique n'apparaisse sur leurs lèvres.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ils s'emparèrent chacun d'un de ses bras et le traînèrent plus qu'ils ne l'emmenèrent hors de la Salle Commune.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, le fond sonore de la musique disparut pour laisser place au silence uniquement brisé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol. Rapidement, ils atteignirent la salle où se déroulaient habituellement les cours de potions.

- Tais-toi Potter, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis, murmura Draco à son ancien ennemi alors qu'il tentait de retenir un rire.

- Ahah, j'peux pas… ahah… J'arrive pas, fit ce dernier, le soufflé haché.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, ordonna doucement Blaise. Non mais franchement, vous n'êtes que des gosses qui adorent se chercher… rajouta-t-il plus bas.

- On t'a entendu, répliquèrent les deux autres d'une même voix avant de repartir dans un rire qui arracha un sourire au métis.

Finalement, Blaise réussit à prendre sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches et ouvrit la porte, les faisant ainsi entrer. Il referma ensuite derrière eux, apposant plusieurs sorts afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna et alors qu'il allait parler, sa bouche s'assécha.

Draco et Harry venaient de se jeter dessus et s'embrassaient comme des perdus. Ne voulant pas être laissé pour compte, il s'approcha d'eux et les sépara vivement avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son copain, alors que le Gryffondor se collait contre son dos et commençait à picorer sa nuque de baisers. Délaissant rapidement Draco, il se retourna et s'empara des lèvres d'Harry avant d'entamer un baiser enflammé.

Alors que l'ambiance de la pièce devenait de plus en plus chaude, les vêtements commencèrent à tomber au sol, les uns après les autres. On n'aurait pu dire qu'est ce qui était à qui, une chemise ayant fini dans un chaudron, un pantalon ayant fini sur le tableau de la classe, une chaussure qui avait roulé on ne sait où…

Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus forts, les caresses commencèrent également à se faire plus poussées… les mains se perdaient ainsi que les lèvres, cela n'avait plus d'importance de savoir qui était qui tant qu'il y avait un contact entre eux.

Mais un détail cependant avait était oublié. Parmi eux, Harry Potter se trouvait là. Et Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon ordinaire.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, rebondissant sur le mur dans un bruit sourd. Sous la surprise, les trois garçons se stoppèrent avant de se relever en vitesse, tentant de récupérer leurs vêtements du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais alors qu'il allait récupérer sa chaussure qui s'était logée sous une énorme plate-forme bancale sur laquelle étaient entreposés une dizaine de chaudrons, un garçon se figea d'horreur car une voix criarde venait de s'élever :

- Harry James Potter ! Où es-tu ?

Harry, car il s'agissait bien de lui, gémit de désespoir avant de se tourner pour lancer un regard d'appel à l'aide aux deux autres Serpentard qui avaient réussi à rassembler leurs affaires et à se rhabiller en un temps record.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la belette, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Siffla méchamment Draco, furieux de s'être fait interrompre.

- TOI, TU LA FERMES ! hurla la jeune femme.

Puis, comme si elle possédait un radar à Harry Potter, ses yeux se posèrent sur le Gryffondor qui tentait désespérément de se fondre dans la table.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE CA, À MOI ? JE T'AI DIS QU'ON ÉTAIT FAITS POUR ÊTRE ENSEMBLE ET TOI, TOI, TU BAISES AVEC EUX ? DES MANGEMORTS ?

Draco et Blaise plissèrent dangereusement les yeux à cette remarque, mais la jeune rouquine était imperturbable.

- MAIS LE PIRE, C'EST QUE TU M'AS MENTI EN ME DISANT QUE TU N'IRAIS PAS À CETTE SOIRÉE ET LÀ, JE TE RETROUVE PRESQUE NU AVEC EUX, TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

Dans un accès de rage, elle courut droit sur le Survivant qui s'empara de sa chaussure et se recula comme il le put jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table afin de sortir d'un autre côté, mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny Weasley dont la raison venait de sombrer sous la colère. La jeune fille se jeta sur la table qui s'effondra dans un grand bruit assourdissant, un nuage de poussière s'élevant partout dans la pièce, obligeant les deux autres à se reculer et à se couvrir le visage pour ne pas suffoquer.

Alors qu'un toussotement se faisait entendre, Draco sortit sa baguette et lança un sort rapide de nettoyage.

Tous les chaudrons s'étaient renversés au sol, ensevelissant tout ce qui se trouvait dessous. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de voir que la belette femelle était allongée par terre, probablement assommée par le coup, mais aucune trace d'Harry. Une inquiétude s'empara de lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre, Blaise venait de s'élancer dans le tas.

Ils bougèrent alors tous les chaudrons qu'ils purent, avant qu'un bruit ne les stoppe. Baissant les yeux, Draco vit qu'il avait posé le pied dans une espèce de liquide rouge. Il pâlit soudainement, alors que Blaise lançait un sort de lévitation sur tous les objets à terre. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent voir le corps d'Harry à une cinquantaine de centimètre du préfet qui se précipita vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla aussitôt et chercha un pouls. Une panique sans nom s'empara de lui quand rien ne lui vint en retour.

- Blaise… murmura-t-il, totalement paniqué.

- Non, non, non, pas ça, Dray, non…

Draco tourna son regard vers son amant, une lueur triste mélangée à de la haine logée au fond des yeux.

- Cette garce de Ginny Weasley vient de tuer le Survivant à cause d'un excès de jalousie maladive. Et dire qu'il allait enfin se décider si oui ou non il allait accepter l'offre de l'équipe de Quidditch des Corniers d'Édimbourg.

31 Octobre. Jour de la fête des morts dans le monde magique. Harry Potter le détestait. Seize ans plus tôt, il avait perdu ses parents par cette nuit tragique. Quelle ironie.

* * *

**FIN**


	3. OS 2 : Néfaste Divination

**Auteur : **Archimède

**Bêta Correctrice : **Nanola

**Bêtas Lectrices : **Mirabelle31, Crapounette et Octo.

**Rated :** M. Mention de drogue. Ceux que ça dérange, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Histoire à moi !

**Note : **L'idée de base est à Mirabelle31. Merci de me l'avoir laissée l'exploiter.

**Meurtrière :** Sibylle Trelawney.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**La Divination est néfaste pour la santé**

* * *

Dans les couloirs du septième étage menant à la tour de divination, deux élèves couraient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient en retard pour leur cours. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle après un repas bien mérité et avaient décidé de retourner dans leur salle commune afin de poser quelques unes de leurs affaires pour soulager le poids de leur sac.

Mais comme souvent, ils avaient traîné dans les couloirs avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient en retard. C'est pourquoi maintenant, ils couraient afin de rattraper leurs amis.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la tour, ils aperçurent le pied de l'échelle qui menait à la salle de classe où le dernier élève était en train de monter.

- Dean ! s'exclama Harry. Ne ferme pas derrière toi, on arrive !

Dean Thomas se retourna légèrement avant de lever une main en lui montrant son pouce, signe qu'il avait compris.

C'est ainsi que nos deux Gryffondor purent arriver l'heure à leur cours de divination.

- Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver, déclara subitement Ron en passant au travers de la trappe qui permettait l'accès à la salle de classe. C'était moins une, hein Harry ?

- Ouais, mais si tu arrêtais de te servir quatre fois de chaque plat, peut-être qu'on irait plus vite, lui rétorqua son meilleur ami avec malice.

Le rouquin rougit furieusement, son teint jurant affreusement avec ses cheveux alors que ses amis se moquaient de lui.

Vexé, il donna un léger coup d'épaule à Seamus avant de se diriger vers le centre de la classe. Mais il s'arrêta net, les sourcils froncés.

- Euuurk ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? s'étrangla-t-il à moitié en se couvrant le nez avec la manche de son pull.

Derrière lui, Harry et les autres qui l'avaient suivi, eurent la même réaction.

- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que cette vieille folle de Trelawney a encore inventé ? On dirait que c'est encore pire qu'avant ! s'étouffa Harry en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Les autres Gryffondor acquiescèrent.

Dans son ensemble, la pièce était très mal aérée. Toutes les fenêtres étaient calfeutrées et d'énormes rideaux aux couleurs criardes ornaient lesdites fenêtres. Cela aurait pu encore être acceptable si la crasse ne s'amoncelait pas sur les carreaux. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non. L'absence d'aération dans la pièce faisait qu'il y avait en permanence une légère fumée blanchâtre à la senteur étrange. Quoique personne ne pourrait le certifier tant l'habitante des lieux était farfelue.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'air de la pièce était lourd. Plus lourd que d'habitude. On aurait dit que des lames de rasoirs tentaient de percer les yeux de toute personne osant s'aventurer dans le sanctuaire de Sibylle Trelawney.

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres, inquiets. De quoi s'agissait-il cette fois ?

- Elle est où la prof ?

La question, posée par Lavande, sembla réveiller les élèves qui commencèrent à regarder dans toutes les directions pour tenter de trouver l'occupante des lieux.

- C'est une bonne question, Lav'. Elle a sûrement dû se noyer dans son Xérès, la pauvre ! rigola Seamus, vite suivi par Dean.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Seamus, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, gronda furieusement la jeune fille, en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Lavande, tu es tellement naïve, lui jeta alors Ron avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Ils finirent par tous s'installer, non sans quintes de toux. C'est que la fumée était âcre !

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Oups, c'est encore vombé, s'éleva la voix du professeur de divination.

Elle provenait de derrière un rideau violet qui ondulait légèrement au gré d'un vent imaginaire. Puis Trelawney apparut.

Elle se tenait à moitié au mur, tâtonnant de ses mains pour se guider, avançant d'un pas mal assuré.

- Bonjour mes enfants ! Quel plaisir de… *Hic*… vous boire… je veux dire, voir ! s'extasia-t-elle en tapotant le mur de sa main droite comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel élève.

- Tu vois Lavande, complètement beurrée la prof, murmura Seamus à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

- La ferme Seamus !

- Ooh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, se moqua l'irlandais avant de s'éloigner brusquement, évitant de peu la main de la blonde.

Un autre bruit les fit se retourner. La scène qu'ils virent les fit tous éclater de rire, alors que Lavande et Parvati se levaient pour se précipiter vers leur professeur qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol de sa classe.

- Professeur ! Vous allez bien ?

La femme aux cheveux frisés leva alors ses yeux globuleux ridiculement rétrécis derrière ses verres en cul de bouteille vers les deux adolescentes, l'air un peu fou.

- Oh, mes enfants ! Mon troisième œil me voue des t-tours. Avais pas bu… vu la moquette.

Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un coup d'œil. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'y avait pas de moquette dans la salle…

Puis, se fichant des quolibets qui provenaient de leurs camarades, elles aidèrent leur professeur à s'asseoir à son bureau, non sans mal.

- Merci… *Hic*… mes chéries, fit-elle une fois assise tandis que les deux adolescentes retournaient à leurs places.

- Fêlée, moi je vous le dis, chuchota Ron à l'adresse d'Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord avec son meilleur ami.

Trelawney serra alors ses mains l'une dans l'autre, et fit le tour de la salle, observant chacun de ses élèves en plissant les yeux. On aurait dit une espèce de taupe plissant les yeux cherchant son chemin dans un tunnel enseveli sous une tonne de terre. Rien de très réjouissant en somme.

- B-bien… *hic*… oups pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va gerber en plein cours ? osa demander Seamus en se penchant vers Harry et Ron.

Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de la fixer, s'attendant au pire. Bien qu'ordinairement, les cours avec elle étaient toujours plein de rebondissements, aujourd'hui semblait être un jour particulier.

C'est pourquoi par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient pris le soin de se mettre le plus loin possible d'elle, au fin fond de la classe.

- Be-be-Bien ! *Hic*... Comme je vous disais, reprit soudainement la « devineresse ». Nous allons apprendre à pire... à mire... euh... non ! Lire dans la pumée ! *Hic*... N'est-ce pas passionnant mes enfants ?

Seul un long silence lui répondit. Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

- Ben quoi ? Êtes ben silencieux auju... aujd'hui... *Hic*... Oh je sais ! Je vous ai pas encoure monté... euh... voutré ? Non non c'est pas ça... euh... *Hic*... ah montré ! Ce sous quoi nous al... al-lons trabailler !

Extatique, elle se releva et s'élança vers une armoire qui se trouvait sur la droite de son bureau. Mais il était de notoriété publique que Sybille Trelawney n'était pas une personne délicate et très adroite.

Dans sa précipitation, elle se prit le pied dans sa robe deux fois trop longue et trébucha. Par réflexe, elle se rattrapa à son armoire. Seulement, cela n'eut pour unique conséquence que d'empirer les choses. L'armoire tangua dangereusement vers l'avant, et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Une vraie catastrophe, fit alors Ron d'un ton désespéré.

Il se cacha légèrement derrière Harry quand il vit le regard mauvais que Parvati posait sur lui alors que Lavande s'était à nouveau précipitée vers sa professeure adorée pour l'aider à se relever.

- Et dire qu'elles ne veulent même pas comprendre qu'on s'en fout de la prof, ces filles sont désespérantes, déclara tout bas Seamus alors que les autres garçons se retinrent de rire.

Quand la « devineresse » fut remise sur pied, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Lavande pour se maintenir, avant de dire :

- C'est bou ce que suis mal'droite… *Hic*… ça ne me rasemble pas pouvtant ! *Hic*

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tout comme ses compagnons de dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre.

- Bref, comme dirait Merlin ! Ah non, *Hic* vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vos esbrits ne sont pas encore ouberts… *Hic*

Les élèves se jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets. De quoi parlait-elle ? Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque explication que leur professeur de divination reprenait :

- Ce weed-enk, j'ai bu… non… vu ! Ah non plus… bah ! Suis allée dans monde moldu *Hic*. Me demandez pas où, je m'en souviens pas moi-bême !

- Le Xérès, souffla doucement Seamus en pouffant.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, amusé par les commentaires de son ami. Il n'avait pas réellement tort. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la femme aux lunettes en cul de bouteille qui avait repris son monologue.

- … et l'ordeur… euh… ordeur, excusez-moi… *Hic* de ces veuilles est braiment stu… stubéfiante ! Alors i-imaginez quand on *Hic* brûle, les popo… les popo… po… ah oui ! Possibilités qu'elles peuvent nous laisser entreboire !

Se disant, elle prit dans sa main l'une des feuilles en question et la montra bien haut à tous ses élèves.

Harry fronça subitement les sourcils. La feuille lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi.

- J'ai l'impression de connaître cette feuille…

Le commentaire de Dean le surprit fortement. Il se tourna vivement vers lui et lui dit :

- À toi aussi ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Le noir sembla étonné de son intervention, car il hocha la tête.

- Eh, de quoi vous parlez les gars ? demanda alors Ron, perdu.

- Cette plante nous dis quelque chose, pas à vous ?

Ron secoua la tête, tout comme Seamus.

- Comme elle l'a dit, ça doit sûrement être un truc spécifique aux moldus, car moi non plus je ne la connais pas, et pourtant je suis doué en Botanique, intervint Neville qui avait écouté leur conversation.

- C'est censé être rassurant ?

La question de Ron resta sans réponse. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il répondre ? Leur professeur était une alcoolique notoire et sa réputation de loufoque n'était plus à prouver.

Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur la femme aux cheveux frisés.

- … n'a-avez pas l'air t-très emb-b-ballé par ce q-que je vous ra-raconte… *Hic*… M-mais mon t-troisième œil… *Hic*… n-ne ment p-pas ! J'ai bu… euh… vu que vous alliez av… ad… ab… zut ! Adorer ! *Hic*… Et nous allons vaquer… euh non… voguer vers de nouveaux horizons q-qui je suis sûre vous blairons ! Non pardon plarons ! Oups… ah voilà, plairons !

Un sourire crispé orna ses lèvres, alors qu'elle croisait les bras et jetait un regard circulaire sur ses élèves, comme si elle les bénissait d'être là à l'écouter.

Soudain, elle tapa dans ses mains.

- Allez barler... Euh parler. Venez douc… *Hic*… donc chercher les vols, bols ! Qui sont su-sur l'armoire et des beuilles… *Hic* je voulais dire feuilles, de ce marveilleux thé mo… mol… modul ! Non… *Hic*… Moldu ! J'ai trouvé ! Nous poullons ainsi brûler… *Hic*… et essayer de lire ce que… que… *Hic*. que nous révèlera la fubée… oups je voulais dire pumée !

Hormis Parvati et Lavande qui se jetèrent presque sur le meuble en acajou, les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle (dont les cours de divination étaient communs) émirent plus de réserve. Tous prirent leur temps pour faire ce que leur professeure leur avait demandé.

Quand chacun eut son matériel prêt, et que les feuilles furent posées dans les bols, sous leurs yeux curieux et hésitants, Trelawney déclara :

- Vous allez manant… euh maintenat… *Hic*, très dé… dévitement… non c'est pas ça. Délivatement… Hic. Doucement ! *Hic*… Dé-li-ca-ment… OUI ! Prenez baguette et … *Hic*… petite flamme dans votre bol. Des bapeurs… vapeurs vont se dégager des beuilles… feuilles ! Je sais plus ce que je dis... Ne vous en formalisez pas. La pumée ! Allez-y !

Les cinq compagnons de dortoir se sondèrent du regard, chacun cherchant à savoir lequel d'entre eux oserait faire le premier pas.

- Perso les mecs, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous a inventé là, la prof. Mais moi j'ai pas envie d'y toucher, décréta Ron en se reculant dans son siège, les bras croisés.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Et puis de toute façon, on sait tous ce qu'elle va voir dans la « pumée » ! ah ah, se moqua Seamus en lançant un regard significatif à Harry.

Celui-ci soupira. Depuis le temps il s'y était habitué, mais se voir prédire sa mort à chaque cours, ça en devenait lassant.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je me lance !

Le Gryffondor sortit alors sa baguette et se racla la gorge. Il ignora les airs moqueurs de ses camarades et se lança.

Les feuilles présentes dans leur bol commencèrent alors à se consumer lentement, se repliant doucement sur elles-mêmes, prenant une jolie lueur dorée.

- Wow, cette odeur… elle avait raison avec son troisième œil, ça en jette ! s'exclama Seamus avec intérêt.

Puis il se pencha au dessus du récipient avant d'inspirer profondément. Il se recula ensuite, une sorte de sourire béat aux lèvres.

Les quatre autres l'observèrent quelques instants, surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement chez leur ami.

- C'est quoi ces vapeurs ? C'est vrai que ça sent plutôt bon mais de là à faire ça ! S'étonna Ron.

Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il fit le même geste que l'irlandais auparavant.

- Ok… murmura Harry en voyant que son meilleur ami affichait désormais le même air de béatitude que Seamus. Les autres ont les mêmes réactions ou pas ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Dean et Neville.

En regardant autour d'eux, ils virent que les visages de leurs camarades de classe étaient pour la plupart identiques à ceux de Ron et Seamus. C'est alors qu'un détail frappa Harry.

- Oooh oooh…

- Ouais, oh oh, approuva Neville. A votre avis c'est quoi ces feuilles ? Car elles ne m'ont pas l'air si inoffensives que ça…

- Inoffensives, inoffensives, je trouve pas que les autres ont l'air de trouver ça désagréable, remarqua Dean. J'ai bien envie de tester moi aussi !

Et avant qu'Harry ou Neville n'aient pu faire un seul geste pour l'en empêcher, le noir avait déjà penché la tête vers le bol et avait inhalé profondément. Il se redressa ensuite, et leur lança un regard signifiant « vous voyez ? »

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Ces feuilles lui rappelaient vraiment quelque chose, et à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses camarades, cela n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car la professeure de Divination arriva devant leur table, se rattrapant sur le bord pour ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol.

- Ouh ouh… *Hic*… tiens bu sur mes gambes moi !

Le Sauveur se recula discrètement en fronçant le nez. Trelawney empestait le Xérès, et il n'était pas réellement attiré par l'odeur. Mais alors qu'il venait enfin de s'éloigner suffisamment, la femme sembla brusquement se rendre compte de sa présence car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

- Pa… Parry Hotter ! Pau-pauvre potty… oh pardon je veux dire petit !

Neville se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, alors que le concerné lui lançait un regard noir, exaspéré par l'attitude de son enseignante.

- O-oui Madame ? s'efforça-t-il de dire poliment.

Il retint difficilement un mouvement de recul quand elle le fixa de ses yeux globuleux. Avec ses culs de bouteilles, c'était comme si deux petits insectes s'étaient perdus au milieu des cercles concentriques et en cet instant, ils avaient l'air de regarder un point imaginaire sur son visage. Et avec l'affreuse verrue qu'elle avait sur la joue droite, cela donnait un tableau des plus ignobles.

Harry en aurait des cauchemars pendant des semaines, il en était certain.

- Hum… Professeur ? redemanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Celle-ci sembla se réveiller car elle eut un petit sursaut.

- Dé-désolée… Je me cuis un aga… éré… égaré ! *Hic*

Puis elle porta la main à sa poitrine, un violent hoquet la saisissant. Harry et Neville n'hésitèrent pas à se reculer vivement, se moquant de bousculer leurs camarades qui s'indignèrent légèrement. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus l'air de se rendre totalement compte de la situation.

- Va mieux, fit alors Trelawney. Pi-pien ! La pumée, que boyez-vous ?

Un ricanement s'éleva soudain. Seamus observait la prof avec des petits yeux vitreux et semblait parti dans un fou rire compris de lui seul.

- Alors ? insista la femme, ne semblant même pas s'en être rendu compte.

Harry décida alors de prendre son courage à deux mains, puis se pencha vers les feuilles brulées. Elles venaient de finir de se consumer et seule une faible fumée continuait de s'élever, une petite odeur leur parvenant aux narines.

Le brun se concentra alors sur les formes aux couleurs opaques. Mais il eut beau tout faire, il ne voyait absolument rien.

- Laissez les feuilles de menthe magique vous parler mon jeune ami ! lui susurra une voix dans l'oreille.

Surpris, il fit un bond sur son siège avant de se retourner vers la professeure.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Plait-il ?

- Vous venez de dire « feuilles de menthe magique » ? reprit Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La « devineresse » le fixa un moment, avant de se tourner et de regarder derrière elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Puis elle reporta son attention sur lui et fit :

- Moi ?

Harry se retint fortement de se lever et de secouer son professeur. Mais comment Dumbledore pouvait-il encore accepter de garder une incompétente pareille au sein de son corps enseignant ?

- Pourquoi « menthe magique », professeur ? ré-insista le jeune homme.

- Ben oui, ces feuilles sont maaaagi*Hic*ques !

- Comment ça ? intervint Neville.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où Harry voulait en venir.

- L'ordeur mon petit, l'ordeur !

Se disant, elle avait tapoté son nez du doigt, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres.

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, fit Harry alors que Ron se repenchait sur le récipient pour humer encore une fois l'odeur qui se dégageait des feuilles brûlées.

- Ooooh, regardez la fumée, ah ah… elle fait des vagues !

Et Seamus partit dans un grand éclat de rire, vite suivit par Dean.

Neville, qui ne voyait pas de quoi voulait parler son professeur, se pencha alors en avant et prit une profonde goulée d'air.

- C'est vrai que c'est… bizarre… mais pas mauvais.

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu procéder, eut un air horrifié en se rendant compte de ce que son ami venait de faire. Sentant une sourde colère gronder en lui, il lança un regard noir à Trelawney et dit :

- Ce ne sont pas des feuilles de thé professeur ! C'est de la drogue !

- Drugue ?

Furieux, Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par un bras passé au tour de ses épaules qui le tira en arrière. Surpris, il poussa un petit cri.

Ron, car il s'agissait bien de lui, cria dans son oreille :

- Harry mon pote ! Sens-moi çaaaa !

Et il lui fourra dans le nez le bol avec les feuilles de « menthe magique ».

Trop surpris par la réaction de son ami, Harry ne comprit ce qu'il se passait qu'au moment où il respira l'odeur qui se dégageait du petit récipient.

- RON ! hurla-t-il en se levant, repoussant en même temps son meilleur ami qui retomba sur son siège.

Dans sa manœuvre, il avait aussi bousculé son professeur de divination qui s'était étalée de tout son long sur le sol.

- ET VOUS ! s'égosilla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Vous…

Mais Harry ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase : un vertige le saisit brusquement. Le malaise était dû à la fumée inhalée et au fait qu'il s'était levé un peu trop rapidement. Il respira longuement pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, quand un autre fait le frappa. L'odeur des feuilles emplissait totalement la pièce. Mélangée aux vapeurs non identifiables, et aux vieux relents d'encens dont Trelawney faisait un usage immodéré, cela donnait un mélange assez détonnant.

Harry en fut étourdi. Et quand son regard se posa sur certains de ses camarades éparpillés dans le reste de la classe, il sentit sa colère décupler. Comment une personne supposée être responsable pouvait-elle laisser ses élèves dans un état aussi avancé d'euphorie non naturelle ?

Car c'était ça : tous les élèves de septième année présents en cours de Divination étaient sous l'emprise de la drogue.

- La Salvia divinorum, appelée aussi la Sauge Divinatoire ou encore Menthe Magique, murmura Harry, horrifié. C'est ça… par Merlin…

Un grondement sourd lui échappa, et il reporta son attention sur son professeur, toujours au sol.

- Vous devriez avoir honte Professeur, HONTE ! Vous nous ramenez des feuilles de Menthe Magique qui est répertoriée comme étant une drogue puissante lorsqu'elle est prise en trop grande dose ! Et c'est le cas ici à cause de tout ce qui a été brûlé !

- Q-q-q-quoi ? bredouilla faiblement Trelawney.

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui énerva Harry encore plus et il perdit tout contrôle. Il se pencha et l'attrapa par les bras avant de se mettre à la secouer comme un vulgaire prunier.

- Vous êtes tellement ivre que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous ne donnez pas du thé mais de la drogue à vos élèves ! Et sans en connaître les effets en plus ! Espèce de pauvre alcoolique mal baisée frustrée de la vie !

Durant son dernier été chez les Dursley, Harry avait eu l'occasion, un soir où sa « famille » était sortie à un important dîner, de pouvoir profiter de la télé. Il était ainsi tombé sur une émission qui traitait des drogues moldues extrêmement rares. Il était spécifié que la « Menthe Magique », connue également sous les noms de la Sauge Divinatoire ou encore la Salvia divinorum, était une drogue relativement complexe.

Il se révélait que la Salvia divinorum était une plante hallucinogène appartenant à une variété de sauge originaire du Mexique. Seulement, tous les effets de cette drogue n'étaient pas encore connus, ce qui faisait qu'elle était classée en drogue rare et dangereuse.

Fou de colère, Harry s'apprêtait encore à secouer son professeur de Divination, quand il sentit cette dernière lui agripper brusquement les poignets.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, et remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux.

_Oh non, pas encore !_ Se dit-il à la limite du désespoir.

Puis Sibylle Trelawney parla d'une voix grave, sous les yeux éberlués de tous les élèves présents et à moitié planants.

- _**Le danger viendra des hauteurs… ne montez pas sur les arbres ou une branche cèderaaaa...**_

Un long silence s'installa.

Harry, qui ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à cela, finit tout simplement par lâcher la femme délurée et ramassa son sac.

- Ho-ho-Hotter ? Allez où ?

- Je me casse ! déclara alors Harry.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir qui donnait accès à la trappe, sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades qui se mirent à l'applaudir bruyamment.

D'un geste rageur, il remonta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et s'engagea dans l'étroit passage. Il ouvrit alors la trappe et se baissa, entamant ainsi sa descente.

Mais qui, à ce moment là, aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il se produirait dans les secondes suivantes ? Certainement pas le concerné.

Dans sa précipitation pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette salle de classe, Harry ne vit pas que la marche de l'échelle de meunier sur laquelle il s'apprêtait à poser le pied était fissurée.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Quand Harry posa rageusement son pied sur la deuxième marche de l'échelle, il dérapa. Trop pris dans son élan, il se laissa surprendre et ne parvint pas à se rattraper, sa main se cognant violemment contre le morceau de bois sur lequel il avait voulu s'agripper.

Et dans un bruit sourd, il tomba sur le sol en pierre froide.

Certains élèves l'avaient suivi dans son avancée afin de voir si l'Élu allait vraiment oser faire ce qu'il avait dit. Et quand ils virent la chute du brun, ils la regardèrent, fascinés. C'était comme s'il tombait au ralenti et les regardait avec un regard disant « adieu ! ».

- He he… Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda subitement un élève en ricanant.

- Ouais, ah ah… il y a du sang partout. Tu vois ?

Et en effet, ils purent tous voir une flaque de sang commençant à se former autour du crâne d'Harry Potter dont les yeux étaient vides de toute vie.

- Wou-Hou ! s'extasia une fille de Serdaigle qui avait cours avec eux. C'était énormissime !

Et elle se mit à applaudir, vite suivi par ses camarades qui s'esclaffèrent, chacun allant de son commentaire sur la « Mort du célèbre Harry Potter ».

- Oh, je sais ! Reprit alors la même fille. Et si on demandait une autre prédiction à la prof, hein ? Elle avait raison en plus !

- Ouais !

Et c'est dans une grande pagaille que tous se précipitèrent vers la « devineresse » qui avait tant bien que mal réussi à s'asseoir à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague.

- Professeur ! S'il vous plaît, une autre prédiction !

Étonnée, Trelawney observa ses élèves. Une quoi ?

- Hum… hum… *Hic*… Hum… O-o-oui, mais mon troisième noeil a besoin de conu… concu… de concentraction, oui voilà, concentraction !

- Hourra ! S'exclamèrent alors les élèves.

Pendant ce temps là, un étage plus bas, Severus Rogue traversait les couloirs pour se rendre vers la tour de Divination. Dumbledore lui avait demandé, puisqu'il n'avait pas cours, de lui rendre un petit service. Il avait entendu dire que Sibylle avait trouvé une nouvelle variété de thé moldu et il voulait absolument y goûter !

C'est pourquoi, en croisant ce cher Severus qui revenait de la forêt interdite avec quelques ingrédients pour ses potions, avait été mis à contribution.

Et ce dernier fulminait. Il n'était pas un hibou, bon sang de Merlin !

Et alors qu'il tournait enfin à l'angle du dernier couloir menant à la salle de divination, Severus remarqua que quelque chose d'anormal gisait le sol à non loin de lui. Et à en juger par la forme, il pouvait jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un corps.

Inquiet, il accéléra le pas, avant de se figer net et de porter une main à sa bouche, retenant difficilement un hoquet d'horreur.

Potter se trouvait à ses pieds, pataugeant dans son propre sang, mort.

Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de mangemort dans l'école, il en était certain. Un espion chez ses camarades de Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? Très peu probable.

Il leva alors les yeux vers l'échelle, et fronça les sourcils. Elle était en parfait état. Et pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait.

Potter était un héros de guerre, par conséquent, il avait des groupies et était constamment entouré de tous ses amis. Or, il était seul. Mais où donc étaient passés tous les autres ?

Décidant de voir ce qu'il se tramait dans la salle de cours qui se situait au dessus de sa tête, Severus monta l'échelle et ouvrit violemment la trappe. Mais quand il arriva dans la classe, toutes les couleurs de son visage disparurent.

En se réveillant le matin, il était persuadé d'être à Poudlard, célèbre école de Sorcellerie pour sorciers. Hors, s'il se référait à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en cet instant même, il venait, et de très loin, de débarquer dans un autre monde auquel il aurait aimé avoir été prévenu avant !

Tous les élèves étaient en train d'encourager à grand renfort de cris et d'applaudissements Sibylle Trelawney qui se tenait debout sur son bureau, les mains sur les tempes, psalmodiant que son troisième œil était en train de lui faire parvenir sa prochaine prédiction.

Et en regardant vers le fond de la salle, Severus put alors voir les « amis » de Potter assis, en train de rigoler à il ne savait quoi. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est que rien de qu'il se passait ici, dans cette classe, n'était normal. L'anarchie venait d'envahir Poudlard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ce foutoir ? gronda-t-il brusquement.

Son intervention fit sursauter tous les élèves qui poussèrent des hurlements en le reconnaissant. Il crut même entendre une remarque dont il préféra ne pas se soucier, se promettant de s'en rappeler pour plus tard et qui stipulait : « Oh vous avez vu ? La Chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots est là ! ».

- Se… se… Servilus ?

Un tic nerveux agita l'œil droit de Severus, alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Elle n'avait tout de même pas dit _ça_ devant les élèves ?

- Espèce de vieille folle incompétente, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je peux vous assurer que dès demain, vous aurez quitté le château.

Et sans même attendre de réponse, il fit demi-tour dans une grande envolée de cape et sorti d'un bon pas de cette classe où des odeurs qu'il ne voulait même pas nommer se faisaient sentir. Puis, avant de descendre par l'échelle, il prit soin de s'assurer qu'aucune marche ne céderait sous son poids.

Une fois en bas, il verrouilla la trappe afin d'empêcher quiconque de sortir de cette maudite classe.

_Il ne manquerait plus que ça, _pensa-t-il amèrement._ Des élèves complètement shootés errant dans l'école._

Quand il eut terminé, il nettoya à l'aide d'un sort la flaque de sang et jeta un sortilège de lévitation sur le corps d'Harry Potter qu'il entraîna à sa suite à l'infirmerie. En chemin, il envoya rapidement son Patronus trouver le directeur, le sommant de le rejoindre dans l'antre de Pomfresh.

Au moment où il passa les portes de l'infirmerie, Poppy Pomfresh sortait de son bureau, les bras chargés de fioles.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant entrer suivi par le corps flottant d'Harry. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Rapidement, elle posa le garçon sur un lit et commença à s'activer autour de lui. Mais Severus l'arrêta en la retenant par le bras.

- Mais enfin Professeur Rogue, lâchez-moi ! J'ai un…

- Il est mort Pomfresh.

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillèrent brusquement aux mots du Maître des potions qui ne put empêcher un soupire las de franchir ses lèvres…

- Q-quoi ?

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, les doubles portes de la pièce s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant passer le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore.

- Severus mon garçon, que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama alors Albus en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Le garçon est mort, répéta le potionniste comme si cela ne le concernait pas plus que ça.

Prit d'un vertige, le directeur s'assit sur le lit voisin du mort.

- Mais comment… comment c'est possible ? Severus, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le vieil homme qui semblait avoir pris plusieurs années d'un coup.

- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il a raté une marche de l'échelle menant à la salle de Divination, et s'est cogné violemment la tête, répondit l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles, chacun prenant le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que ceci impliquait.

- Et où sont les autres ? Demanda Pomfresh.

Severus se mordit les lèvres, tentant de réprimer sa colère qui revenait au galop.

- Trelawney, cette pauvre imbécile, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de les droguer ! Albus ! cria-t-il en pointant l'homme du doigt. Vous devez intervenir, ça ne peut plus durer ! Alors faîtes ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis maintenant des années !

Albus Dumbledore soupira.

- Je sais mon garçon, je sais. Mais par Merlin, elle est tellement désœuvrée, le choc serait capable de la tuer !

- Une bonne action pour le monde sorcier, si vous voulez mon avis ! rétorqua alors Severus avant de sortir de l'infirmerie d'un bon pas.

* * *

**FIN**


	4. OS 3 : Le pain étrangleur

**Auteurs :** Archimède et Mandala7338

**Bêta Lectrice :** Leylah

**Rated :** M.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Histoire à nous !

**Meurtrière :** O.C

**Note :** One-Shot écrit à l'occasion du recueil « Les 1001 façons de tuer Harry Potter ». Cadeau spécial pour Nanola.

**.**

**Note de Mandala7338 : **Pardon. Oui voilà, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices, pardon. Comment expliquer que, moi, relativement saine de corps et d'esprit et qui avais juré de ne jamais écrire de mort à Harry pour ce recueil, je l'ai fait, certes avec Archimède. Eh bien parce que cette petite chouette est diabolique, qu'on se le dise. C'est le résultat d'une crise de fou rire skypienne entre nous deux, pendant que Nanola nous décrivait avec émotion son goûter tout en nous intimant l'ordre de nous taire car nous l'empêchions de profiter de son film... enfin surtout du beau blond qui allait avec. Archi et moi, nous ne l'avons pas fait. Et alors que je pleurais de rire, ce vil hibou a profité de mon inattention et du fait évident que mon cerveau manquait d'oxygène pour me demander de faire une coé là-dessus. Un moment d'égarement, j'ai dit oui. Le pire ? J'ai même pas honte en fait :)

Ma bichette, cet OS est un cadeau pour toi. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire avec Archi, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. On l'a fait pour toi, parce qu'on t'aime.

**Note d'Archimède :** Dire que j'ai profité de la faiblesse de mandala7338 est faux. J'ai seulement amené une idée à un bon moment… niark niark niark, je suis un hibou diabolique et fière de l'être XD ! Dans tous les cas, ça a été très sympa à faire, et j'espère, ma petite Nanola d'amour, que tu vas aimer notre cadeau et ne pas nous maudire à la fin… On t'aime fort !

Ah, et n'oublie pas de remercier **Leylah**, elle a relu juste pour toi :p

.

Vous l'aurez compris, ce One-Shot est un peu particulier, mais il reste dans le thème. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**L'attaque du petit pain chocolaté**

* * *

Les hurlements qui sortaient du poste de télévision firent soupirer la jeune fille. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle comprenait dans tout ce baragouinage incompréhensible qu'était pour elle la langue anglaise, surtout parlée dans un film où les acteurs n'avaient que faire d'elle, pauvre petite française expatriée chez sa cousine londonienne. Bon, elle n'était pas aussi nulle que ça, elle comprenait parfaitement lorsque les personnes en face d'elle parlaient lentement et distinctement. Ce n'était certes pas le cas des héros du film qui devaient déjà se battre avec des armées d'orques, un magicien maléfique et jeter un pauvre anneau dans de la lave en fusion...

Nanola jeta un regard désespéré, d'abord à sa cousine Hannah Abbot, qui était pelotonnée, pour ne pas changer, contre son petit ami Neville Londubat, puis sur l'horloge qui indiquait 16h17. Enfer et damnation, l'heure du goûter était passée et bien sûr, personne n'avait pris la peine d'y penser.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi son père l'avait-il forcée à venir ici ? Quelle idée de 'parfaire son anglais' ? Ce dernier n'était pas à parfaire, mais à faire tout court ! Elle avait vingt-cinq ans nom d'un chien, elle aurait dû dire non. Mais voilà, on ne dit pas non comme cela au patriarche Nanou.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. Un ricanement derrière son dos lui fit tourner la tête.

- Alors blondinette, tu soupires après ton goûter ?

Nanola grogna en réponse.

L'ami de Hannah et Neville, un certain Harry Potter était en train de se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Cet espèce de crétin de rosbif, aux cheveux pires qu'un nid de moineau et aux yeux verts comme les prés, était là depuis la veille au matin et ils avaient eu une dispute quand Hannah avait décidé de servir le thé, vers 18h00. Une heure indue, vous en conviendrez. Nanola l'avait innocemment fait remarquer avant de se précipiter à la recherche de son propre goûter, ignorant volontairement les horreurs culinaires que lui proposait Hannah. S'en était suivi un débat sur les vertus gastronomiques des deux pays.

Monsieur Potter, Harry de son prénom, lui avait asséné sans relâche que l'heure du thé était le meilleur moment de la journée, accompagné comme il se doit de toasts au cheddar fondu (ou pire, non fondu et mélangé à des morceaux de pommes vertes), de tarte à la mélasse et surtout, surtout de ces immondices que l'on appelait Jelly. Euârck !

La blonde, quant à elle, n'en avait pas démordu. Non, le meilleur moment de la journée s'appelait quatre heures et il se prenait entre 16h00 et 16h30 qu'on se le dise ! Et tout quatre heure digne de ce nom se devait de comporter au moins deux ingrédients : un petit pain au lait tout frais et du chocolat fondu avec une cuillère de lait.

Cet abruti aux cheveux noirs et elle avaient failli en venir aux mains.

- Tu apprendras que le goûter se déguste sans idiot dans les pattes ni télé qui hurle, bougonna Nanola en se levant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas compris un traître mot de ce que la mangeuse de grenouilles avait bien pu raconter. En tout cas, ce ne devait pas être sympathique au vu du regard bleu qui lançait des éclairs sur sa personne.

La jeune française se dirigea avec dignité à l'étage supérieur. Car oui, une Nanola ne serait pas une Nanou si elle n'était pas prévoyante. Avant d'embarquer dans son avion en direction de la grisaille British, elle avait dévalisé le Netto d'à côté. Un sac, rempli à ras bord de pains au lait made in France et de chocolat tricolore, l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre.

Fière d'elle, la jeune femme prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle redescendit donc les escaliers pour se rendre dans la pièce.

Quand elle y entra, Nanola marque un bref arrêt, avant d'hausser finalement les épaules et de décider de fouiller un peu dans les placards pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour son festin.

S'il y avait bien un truc de sûr, c'était que jamais elle ne comprendrait sa cousine et sa tante. Des instruments bizarres étaient éparpillés partout dans cette pièce mais ils n'avaient même pas de micro-onde ! Quant à la télévision, ils venaient juste d'en faire l'acquisition. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Hannah et Neville n'en décollaient pas. Elle fit fondre son chocolat au bain marie pour le couler ensuite dans un verre, à l'aide d'une petite cuillère.

Puis courageusement, elle retourna dans le salon pour pouvoir dévorer des yeux le magnifique elfe blond aux oreilles pointus tout en dégustant son pain au lait et son chocolat. Elle ne comprenait peut-être qu'un mot sur quatre, mais ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas besoin de décodeur. Ils avaient parfaitement reconnu que cet éphèbe au doux nom de Legolas était un délice.

- Beuârck ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'elle s'installait à la table du salon, l'œil vissé sur l'écran.

Évidemment, dans une langue comme dans une autre, la signification était claire : c'était une déclaration de guerre.

- Tu as un problème ? grogna la blonde dont la fureur se faisait dangereusement sentir.

- Oui, cette horreur empeste ! rétorqua le brun « Mais comment tu fais pour avaler ce truc ? continua-t-il en faisant attention à parler lentement et en articulant exagérément.

- Comme si tu savais ce qui est bon ! réussit à sortir Nanola avec son anglais approximatif.

- Le Jelly est mille fois meilleur que ton truc !

- Mon truc est bon, moelleux et a du goût, lui !

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, comme dans un combat de coqs, leurs lunettes respectives se touchant presque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous engueuler dans la cuisine ? Vous êtes lourds nom d'un dragon ! pesta Neville. On arrive plus à écouter le film !

C'était vrai à la fin ! Il était impossible de se concentrer sur le film à cause de ces deux brailleurs !

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, c'est tout, marmonna la jeune fille, furieuse, vers le brun tout en s'éloignant un peu du poste de télévision pour retourner dans la cuisine. Hannah, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix claire à sa cousine. Tu m'appelles quand Legolas revient ?

Malheureusement pour elle, cette tique de Harry-tu-m'emmerdes-Potter la suivit comme un petit chien, ou plutôt, comme si elle était un petit chien dont il voulait savourer l'hémoglobine.

- Vous autres, les mangeurs de grenouilles, vous avez un estomac tellement habitué à manger n'importe quoi que ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te goinfres comme ça !

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Neville ? Et non, mon estomac n'est pas goinfre, mais je refuse de manger ce… ce truc ignoble, fit-elle en montrant une énorme gelée verdâtre et tremblotante qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine.

- Déjà, pour répondre à ta question, le film m'ennuie prodigieusement, surtout le blondinet que tu sembles adorer. Et concernant ce truc ignoble, comme tu dis, sache que c'est un pur délice ! s'offusqua le sorcier.

Nanola eut une moue de dégoût, mais ne répondit pas. Elle décida plutôt d'ignorer le garçon, vexée que ce dernier soit aussi arrêté sur son idée.

Elle prit tranquillement place à la table de la cuisine et posa ses victuailles devant elle avec la ferme intention de savourer son goûter comme il se devait. Mais c'était sans compter Harry qui se plaça droit en face d'elle et la fixa avec un air grave.

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de manger ça, _maintenant_ ?

La jeune fille le foudroya des yeux.

- Oui, et alors ? grogna-t-elle, les dents serrés d'être interrompue à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée.

Harry grimaça.

- Les français ont vraiment de drôles de goûts.

Nanola souffla longuement afin de s'empêcher de répondre quelque chose de mal placé. Certes, l'anglais n'était pas sa langue favorite, mais elle avait tout de même quelques notions en ce qui concernait l'art d'envoyer promener les gens.

- Si tu veux prendre un vrai goûter, comme tu le dis si bien, tu devrais prendre de la Jelly.

- Et pourquoi tu ne la prends pas pour toi au lieu de continuer à me chercher des poux ?

Harry redressa la tête en signe de défi et se leva, un air furieux sur le visage.

- C'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire !

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et alla se servir dans le réfrigérateur de ses amis. Nanola profita de cet instant de répit pour prendre enfin une bouchée de pain au lait recouvert de chocolat fondu. Un gémissement de pur contentement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avala.

- Écœurant, grommela Harry en se rasseyant en face d'elle avec de la Jelly posée sur une assiette et une petite cuillère à la main.

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard noir auquel il lui répondit.

- Ton truc ne ressemble strictement à rien, attaqua-t-elle vivement.

- C'est toujours mieux que ce truc tout mou que tu appelles de la gastronomie française ! répliqua le brun avec autant de verve.

- Est-ce qu'au moins, tu y as goûté ? ! finirent-ils par hurler en chœur en se levant pour se faire face.

- La ferme ! beuglèrent en retour Hannah et Neville du salon.

D'autorité, le Gryffondor contourna la table qui les séparait et fit asseoir la blonde qui pesta intérieurement et lui colla prestement son assiette et sa petite cuillère sous le nez.

- Vas-y, goûte ! Ensuite on en rediscute, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

- Très bien, mais uniquement si toi aussi tu goûtes à mon quatre heures !

Oui, Nanola était prête à sacrifier un de ses précieux pains au lait recouvert de chocolat fondu pour la noble cause.

Et la tête que fit le garçon à ses côtés lui donna du baume au cœur. En effet, toute trace de couleur avait quitté le visage d'Harry et ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Certes, il faisait le fier car il avait réussi à obliger la jeune fille à manger de la Jelly, mais devoir essayer en retour ce qu'elle mangeait… très peu pour lui.

Mais son âme de Gryffondor ne pouvait refuser un défi, aussi prit-il place sur sa chaise avec l'assiette de Nanola planté devant lui.

Rapidement, chacun fixa son « goûter » avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

- Comme je suis galant, débuta Harry, je laisse le soin aux dames de commencer.

En voyant le regard assassin que lui envoya la française, un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il lui désigna tranquillement son assiette d'un signe de tête, et la jeune fille déglutit.

Puis, courageusement, Nanola se saisit de sa cuillère pour l'avancer vers la masse visqueuse, d'un vert immonde, qui semblait ouvertement la narguer. Même le gondolement de l'infecte gélatine semblait se moquait d'elle.

Elle réussit à prendre une cuillerée et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, les yeux fermés. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur.

Le monde entier devait être contre elle, car la gelée était parfumée à la menthe. Elle l'avala tout rond et regarda ensuite avec désespoir son assiette toujours pleine sous l'œil moqueur du garçon. Cuillère après cuillère, la gelée disparut pour finir son existence dans l'estomac révulsé de la jeune fille.

Fière d'elle, elle releva la tête vers Harry qui, maintenant, était livide. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle réussisse l'exploit de manger la quantité qu'il lui avait donnée ! Sa propre assiette semblait dorénavant se moquer de lui. Avec un frisson, il la repoussa d'une main.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, c'est la victoire sans conteste de la gelée sur le petit pain ! Tu as pu la manger alors qu'il est clair que personne d'autre que toi ne peut avaler ce truc.

Nanola parlait peut-être l'anglais comme une vache espagnole, mais elle avait parfaitement compris que ce traître d'Harry n'avait pas l'intention de tenir sa part du marché.

- Hors de question mon petit père ! contra-t-elle en se levant rapidement pour l'empêcher de fuir alors que lui aussi se levait de sa chaise dans le but évident de partir. Tu vas rester sur cette chaise et manger ! ordonna-t-elle, ses yeux bleus crucifiant sur place le garçon. À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne sois qu'une lavette ? C'est ça ? Ni honneur ni courage ? Froussard, c'est ton second prénom peut-être ?

Les yeux verts se teintèrent d'une lueur meurtrière. Jamais personne auparavant n'avait osé traiter le Survivant de froussard et ce n'était certainement pas cette moldue qui allait commencer, foi de Potter !

- Répète un peu si tu l'oses ! gronda-t-il, menaçant.

- Froussard ! lança la blondinette.

Le sang chaud du lion ne fit qu'un tour. Décidément, les blonds avaient une furieuse tendance à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

- Écoute-moi bien espèce de pimbêche, j'ai fait des choses qui te feraient faire pipi dans ta petite culotte, alors si tu penses sincèrement m'impressionner avec un ridicule petit pain au lait, tu te plantes méchamment ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents en toisant la jeune fille, du haut de sa chaise.

- Alors arrête de causer et prouve-le ! asséna la française, pas impressionnée pour deux centimes.

Si ce gringalet aux cheveux ébouriffés pensait lui faire rabattre son clapet comme ça, c'était bien mal la connaître. On ne vit pas pendant vingt-cinq ans dans la famille Nanou sans développer un certain courage et de la repartie, qu'on se le dise !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se saisit du pain recouvert de chocolat et l'enfourna de son propre chef dans la bouche du brun qui l'avait malencontreusement ouverte pour répliquer, lui clouant par la même efficacement le bec.

Le pauvre garçon se retrouva donc avec un morceau pour le moins conséquent de brioche étouffante dans le groin, avec du chocolat pâteux par dessus. Réprimant un haut le cœur alors qu'une énorme miette lui chatouillait la glotte, il se força à mâcher comme il le put et avala une partie de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, tout en jetant un regard assassin à la blondasse.

Oui, maintenant, c'était une blondasse !

- Chi tu penches que cha m'emprechione, ch'est chuste dég, réussit-il à grommeler entre deux mâchonnements laborieux.

Nanola ricana sournoisement.

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis quand tu parles comme un cochon avec la bouche remplie de nourriture !

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pleine en inspirant pour protester de nouveau quand Hannah poussa un cri strident pour prévenir Nanola que son fantasme sur patte, blond à grandes oreilles, était de retour sur l'écran. Cette dernière se précipita hors de la cuisine, bousculant au passage le Gryffondor. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Un morceau pour le moins conséquent de petit pain se retrouva aspiré et coincé dans le gosier du brun.

Totalement inconscients du fait que leur ami, resté seul dans la cuisine, n'arrivait pas à déloger l'indésirable qui l'étouffait, les trois autres restèrent scotchés à leur écran.

Nanola ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du grand blond. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle trouvait vraiment délectable les longs cheveux blonds chez cet homme. Peut-être était-il un peut trop fluet mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle le trouvait aussi un brin trop jeune. Mais bon, nul n'était parfait dans ce bas monde.

Soudain, un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles mais elle n'y prêta pas spécialement attention. Legolas disparut de l'écran et, dépitée, elle repensa à son idiot de tortionnaire gélifié qui devait l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Elle se retourna pour voir ledit crétin allongé sur le sol, les mains autour de la gorge, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé pour s'éviter sa part du marché ? Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua de son pied.

- Allez Harry, lève-toi, c'est pas drôle.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se décida à se pencher vers lui, persuadé que le garçon lui faisait une blague absolument dénuée du moindre trait d'humour. Elle le retourna sur le sol et poussa un cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

En plus d'avoir les yeux exorbités et vitreux, Harry était bleu.

- Hannah, Neville ! Au secours ! hurla-t-elle.

Surpris, les deux autres sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un seul homme dans la direction de Nanola. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry allongé à ses côtés et qu'il semblait en mauvaise posture, ils accoururent aussitôt pour les entourer. Pendant ce temps, la blonde essayait de remettre l'autre garçon en position assise afin de déloger ce qui obstruait sa gorge.

À sa grande surprise, Neville les abandonna pour foncer vers la cheminée. Pourquoi donc le petit-ami de sa cousine jetait de la poussière dans l'âtre ? Nanola décida de ne pas plus s'interroger mais au contraire de se concentrer sur le garçon qui était visiblement en train d'agoniser. Ça lui semblait nettement plus important.

Mais des bruits de voix l'alertèrent. Malgré tout curieuse, elle se retourna. Puis se mit à hurler.

Neville avait la tête entièrement enfoncée dans la cheminée.

- Hannah ! Neville, il… la cheminée… bégaya-t-elle en pointant le petit ami de sa cousine du doigt.

Cette dernière leva la tête une seconde avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Harry, l'air grave.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais c'est normal, se contenta de répondre l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

Au même moment, Neville se recula et, dans la foulée, un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu d'une robe rouge, sortit des flammes devenues vertes.

Nanola sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi, et surtout, comment cet homme avait-il pu sortir de la cheminée sans en ressortir brûlé ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je suis Edward Feudejoie, sorcier du feu. Écartez-vous Miss, il me faut de la place.

- Heu… oui oui, bredouilla-t-elle en s'exécutant.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit sortir un bout de bois de sa poche et le pointer droit sur Harry. Puis il marmonna une phrase dont elle n'en comprit pas le sens, et un rayon de couleur doré fusa sur son ami inerte.

Nanola sentit ses jambes trembler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Neville ! intervint subitement Hannah. Mets Nanola dans le salon, elle est en état de choc !

Sans perdre de temps, Neville obéit et emmena la jeune fille à sa suite dans le salon. Là, il l'assit sur un canapé et repartit aussitôt dans la cuisine, laissant derrière lui une Nanola à moitié terrorisée et complètement perdue.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les flammes pour devenir à nouveau vertes. Elle les observa, troublée, se demandant bien ce qui allait pouvoir en sortir.

Un autre homme, vêtu de la même tenue flamboyante, s'élança devant les yeux éberlués de Nanola qui retint son souffle. Si Legolas était beau, l'être surnaturel qui se tenait devant elle était purement sublime. Grand, sa robe cintrée sur son corps qui n'en cachait rien, il était parfait. Il avait de longs cheveux raides, d'un blond presque blanc, qui lui arrivaient bien en dessous des épaules. Ajouté à cela, il avait un air légèrement hautain mais un port altier digne d'un roi. Tout son être transpirait la bonne éducation, la fierté et aussi... de l'ennui. Son visage était délicatement ciselé et s'il n'avait pas été aussi clairement masculin, elle aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Soudain, il se tourna vers elle et elle sombra corps et bien dans deux perles d'un gris froid. Son souffle se bloqua tandis qu'elle dévisageait l'homme sans retenue. Grâce au ciel, son père n'était pas là pour la voir.

La créature enchanteresse lui adressa alors un fin sourire plein de charme et s'avança vers elle.

Oh. My. God !

- Bonjour, gente demoiselle, je me nomme Lucius Malfoy, à qui donc ai-je l'immense honneur de m'adresser ? susurra la divine apparition.

Cette fois, Nanola sentit son cœur faire un triple salto. Pour reprendre une des ses expressions les plus chères, cet homme, il envoyait grave du pâté !

- Na… Nanola Nanou, répondit-elle doucement en papillonnant des yeux. Vous, heu... Harry est là-bas, dans la cuisine, continua-t-elle. Je suppose que vous… vous… êtes là pour… ?

L'homme adressa à peine un regard au Survivant – regard qui s'était fait dédaigneux, il faut le préciser – mais qui n'avait visiblement plus que de survivant que le nom. Son collègue s'acharnait encore dessus et il partit du principe, vu l'ardeur que celui-ci y mettait, qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'aide. Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux, admirablement myosotis, de la jeune moldue en face de lui, et lui jeta un regard plus qu'appréciateur qui la fit délicieusement rougir.

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

- Oh, vous êtes française à ce que j'entends, remarqua l'homme en ignorant délibérément sa question. J'en suis enchanté, j'adore cette langue, ajouta-t-il dans celle de Molière, faisant écarquiller les fleurs bleues de la jeune femme de surprise.

- Vous parlez français ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

L'accent de ce Lucius lui avait couvert le dos de doux frissons.

Le grand blond sourit davantage et lui fit un baisemain dans les règles de l'art. À dire vrai, le Lord était enchanté de sa découverte.

À la fin de la guerre, quelques années plus tôt, Narcissa et Draco avaient été purement et simplement jugés innocents. Certes, il fallait avouer que le témoignage émouvant de l'Élu y était pour beaucoup. Pas de trémolo en revanche pour son humble personne. Le grand blond avait dû se débrouiller seul. Fort heureusement, sa femme et son fils avaient quand même eu la décence de témoigner en sa faveur. Ça, plus quelques pattes largement graissées, lui avait valu d'échapper à Azkaban. Néanmoins, il y avait fait un long séjour, le temps de son procès. À la fin de ce dernier, il avait été condamné à 5760 heures d'intérêt général et à une grosse amende. Le fait de payer ne l'avait pas fait sourciller, mais il avait tiqué à l'annonce de sa peine. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Qu'elle n'avait pas été son horreur quand on lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait là d'une invention moldue.

Bref, c'était comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire ces 5760 heures en compagnie des sorciers du feu. Lucius avait en effet un diplôme en médicomagie et le juge avait estimé qu'il serait donc plus utile avec ces hommes qu'avec les cantonniers. Une chance, à n'en pas douter.

Par contre, une surprise plus que désagréable l'avait attendu à sa sortie de détention. Arrivé à son manoir et étonné de ne pas avoir vu Narcissa à la sortie de prison, les bras lui étaient tombés en découvrant son domicile à moitié dévalisé. Un elfe effrayé lui avait alors appris deux nouvelles qui l'avaient laissé sans voix, une grande première.

Narcissa était partie avec le parrain de leur fils, Severus Snape, qui avait finalement survécu à Nagini par il ne savait quel miracle. Ce traître, non content de ne jamais lui avoir offert la possibilité de le rejoindre dans son complot contre le mage noir, avait profité de la sixième année de son fils pour se rapprocher plus que dangereusement de son épouse. Les neufs mois qu'il avait passés à Azkaban avaient fini par les unir plus franchement, dans le propre lit conjugal du manoir Malfoy. Ils avaient fait leurs valises et dévalisé la moitié de son manoir afin de s'exiler ensemble en Papouasie. Malgré tout, Narcissa n'avait pu s'approcher des coffres de la famille Malfoy, toujours aussi bien garnis, que Merlin et Salazar soient loués !

Quant à Draco, il s'était découvert une passion subite pour les dragons ou plus exactement pour un dragonnier. Oui, son propre fils, la chair de sa chair, fricotait sans aucune retenu avec le fils cadet de son ennemi d'enfance, Weasley. Il était parti en Roumanie. Inutile de dire que Lucius avait très mal pris les deux informations.

Toujours était-il que cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il vivait seul et il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait la ferme intention de reprendre de son prestige et d'ailleurs, cela faisait bien trois mois qu'il était de nouveau invité un peu partout, notamment aux soirées mondaines de premiers plans. Et sincèrement, s'y rendre seul ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur sur la jeune fille devant lui. Elle était petite et menue avec de longs cheveux d'un blond foncé et des yeux d'un joli bleu, un peu caché par de fines lunettes rondes. Certes, c'était une moldue. Ce simple fait l'aurait fuir quelques années en arrière, mais plus maintenant, bien au contraire. C'était une bonne opportunité pour prouver au monde sorcier qu'il avait changé et que les Malfoy acceptaient les moldus. Et puis, elle était jeune, bien faite de sa personne et habillé avec goût. Bref, une petite perle qui ne demandait qu'à être sertie et mise en valeur. Et puis, il fallait être clair, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation amoureuse. Il était aussi bouillant qu'une potion dans un chaudron oublié sur le feu, tout prince des glaces qu'il était.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Pendant ce temps, le Survivant agonisait, Hannah pleurait dans les bras de Neville, Neville pleurait dans les bras de Hannah et le sorcier du feu râlait après l'objet non identifié qui ne voulait pas se déloger de la gorge du Survivant qui ne survivait plus.

- Harry est là-bas dans la cuisine, répéta Nanola, hypnotisée telle une petite souris devant un serpent.

- Hum... Oui, je vois ça, mais sincèrement, je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que ne fait mon collègue alors... Je préfère me concentrer sur d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes, ronronna-t-il vers la française qui rougit de nouveau en baisant les yeux.

- Je... Je peux vous être utile ? demanda Nanola innocemment, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que cette simple question, autant que le ton doux de sa voix, avait fait se remplir la tête blonde en face d'elle d'images pour le moins lubriques.

- Très certainement.

- Malfoy ! cria son collègue, coupant court à sa cour assidue. Tu viens m'aider oui ou non ? Il ne respire plus depuis que l'on est arrivé !

- Merlin aie pitié de nous, notre héros national ne sait plus respirer, quelle tragédie, souffla Lucius, visiblement peu concerné par la nouvelle. Si vous ne savez quoi faire, je ne pourrai rien faire de plus, malheureusement, lança-t-il à son collègue. Le sort d'anti-étouffement ne fonctionne pas ?

- C'est pas ça, je crois que l'on est arrivé trop tard, un truc est enfin sorti mais je n'arrive pas à faire repartir le cœur ! reprit le premier sorcier du feu, affolé, alors qu'on pouvait entendre les sanglots déchirants de Hannah et la voix paniquée de Neville.

- Lancez le sort de relance cardiaque au moins six fois, si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, c'est qu'il n'y plus rien à faire. Pour ma part, je m'occupe de la moldue, elle est en état de choc, l'informa le grand blond d'une voix ferme.

Nanola fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs mots avaient échappé à sa compréhension mais elle avait saisi que Lucius, quel nom charmant soit dit entre parenthèse, parlait d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

- Hé, mais je ne suis pas en état de choc ! protesta-t-elle.

- Permettez-moi d'en être le seul juge, mademoiselle, répondit l'homme. Racontez-moi donc ce qui c'est passé.

Pas que cela l'intéressait le moins du monde, entendons-nous bien, mais il avait simplement envie de discuter avec l'adorable personne en face de lui, pas d'assister à l'agonie de Potter. En fait, plus il serait loin du gamin, mieux il se porterait. Connaissant certains, si par malheur le Gryffondor passait la baguette à gauche, on irait lui reprocher ensuite, à lui, de lui avoir lancé un sort en douce pour l'achever. Un Lucius averti en valant deux, il préférait donc rester prudemment dans le salon.

- Eh bien, on était dans la cuisine, Harry et moi. On voulait se faire un quatre heures. Alors je lui ai préparé un petit pain au lait, essaya d'expliquer Nanola sans bafouiller, ce qui était difficile vu le regard ardent qui était posé sur elle. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Évidemment !

L'aristocrate en semblait presque vexé.

Pour montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement, il remua sa baguette et l'objet du crime, enfin, l'un de ses congénères tout du moins, atterrit directement de la cuisine dans sa main. Il le plaça d'autorité dans celle, petite et fine, de sa vis-à-vis.

Celle-ci, le pain dans la main et choquée qu'il soit là, reprit ses explications, perturbée comme jamais.

- Donc, heu... j'ai pris un pain et du chocolat fondu...

- Du chocolat fondu ? Vous m'en direz tant. Et quel est l'usage que vous faites de ce chocolat ? l'interrogea le sorcier avec une voix pleine de miel.

Il était évident que la question n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sujet précédent, mais Nanola était bien trop troublée par toute cette démonstration dont elle n'en connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'alors pour s'en rendre compte. Elle répondit par automatisme :

- Eh bien en fait, voyez-vous, j'ai pour habitude de prendre le pain, comme ceci, et après, avec une petite cuillère, je le recouvre du chocolat fondu et...

Elle s'interrompit alors que les yeux gris brûlaient d'un feu qui la consumait sur place.

- Donc... euh... je le recouvre et ensuite... je le mange...

- Et que faites-vous de la petite cuillère et du chocolat restant ? murmura son interlocuteur d'une voix rauque qui la fit déglutir péniblement.

- Je... le... lèche ? dit-elle presque comme une interrogation.

- Comme c'est fascinant...

Lucius pencha sa haute taille vers la frêle moldue qui en trembla. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait chaud, très chaud et en même temps, elle avait des frissons. Est-ce qu'elle tombait malade ? D'un autre côté, c'était un genre de maladie très particulière qui ne lui déplaisait pas, soyons honnête, et puis cet homme envoûtant était bien pompier ou infirmier de ce qu'elle avait compris. Il pourrait la soigner en somme. Mon Dieu, et s'il avait une tenue d'infirmier dans ses placards ? Elle en rougit rien qu'à l'idée.

- Mais ensuite, je suis sortie et Harry... Oh Harry ! Mais il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle soudain en se rappelant subitement pourquoi ce Lucius, véritable bombe sexuelle ambulante, était dans la pièce.

- Hum ? Oh, le Survivant ? Je crains fort que votre pain au lait ait réussi l'exploit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais pu accomplir, mais ce n'est pas cela l'important, après tout, mon collègue, Edward, s'en occupe. Et moi, je souhaite m'occuper de vous... souffla-t-il vers la blonde qui en perdit non seulement son latin mais aussi son français et l'anglais qu'elle possédait.

- Eurvoui ? put-elle simplement balbutier devant l'homme beaucoup trop proche d'elle pour sa santé mentale.

- Vous savez Nanola, vous permettez que je vous appelle Nanola ? Eh bien, ma femme m'a quitté il y a maintenant un an, avec le parrain de notre fils. Draco, mon enfant, est parti également vivre sa vie, c'est normal c'est un adulte. Tout comme vous.

Les yeux de glace se firent braises incandescentes alors que la française restait interdite.

- Je me sens si seul, se plaignit-il avec une moue triste. Ce qui est fort dommage, c'est que mon manoir, oui j'habite un immense manoir, les Malfoy sont une famille puissante, riche et aristocratique, regorge de chocolat qui, j'en suis sûr, ne demanderait qu'à être fondu... tartiné... et... léché... par votre bon soin.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la tempe blonde voisine alors qu'il continuait en murmurant :

- Et je connais un petit pain, certes bien plus imposant que ce que vous tenez dans la main mais tout aussi tendre, qui n'attendrait que vos bons soins également.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Nanola qui faillit se pâmer sous l'émotion. Sa main se referma violemment sur le pauvre petit pain qu'elle tenait toujours et qui mourut, affreusement déchiqueté et réduit en miettes. Le grand sorcier en profita pour passer prestement un bras dans son dos pour l'empêcher de chanceler, tout en portant le coup fatal à son petit cœur palpitant.

- Enfin, j'espère toutefois que vous serez moins... enthousiaste, qu'avec celui que vous aviez dans la main, auquel cas je crains que mon petit pain n'y survive pas non plus.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement retentit de la cuisine, interrompant Lucius qui leva un sourcil sous la contrariété. C'était Hannah et Neville. Edward Feudejoie pénétra dans le salon, la mine sinistre.

- C'est fini.

- J'en suis tout retourné, mais vous voyez, je suis un tantinet occupé, Edward. Vous m'excuserez donc de ne pas m'effondrer en sanglots face à cette terrible nouvelle, fit Lucius tandis que Nanola poussait elle aussi un petit cri de douleur et se laissait tomber un peu plus contre Lucius –inconsciemment, bien entendu – lequel en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la maintenir contre lui.

Devant ses yeux à la fois ébahis et horrifiés, le dénommé Edward fit passer devant lui le cadavre de Harry recouvert d'un drap mais qui surtout, flottait à hauteur d'homme. Suivaient ensuite Hannah et Neville, blancs comme des linges. Ils pénétrèrent à tour de rôle dans la cheminée en criant Ste Mangouste. Edward fut le dernier :

- Nous allons à la morgue Malfoy. Je te laisse faire le rapport à la caserne.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser cette alléchante proposition, contra Lucius en faisant peu de cas des sourcils froncés de son collègue. Il s'avère que je viens juste de terminer à l'instant mes 5760 heures en votre charmante compagnie et j'ai la ferme intention de retourner chez moi séance tenante.

Le sorcier du feu écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Quoi ? Et je fais comment moi, pour le rapport ? Sans compter la moldue ! Il faut demander aux Oubliators de venir ! s'écria l'autre sorcier, furieux.

- Je suis affreusement désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider, croyez-le bien. Quant aux Oubliators, inutile, je me charge moi-même de la moldue. Je crois que votre colis vous attend à Ste Mangouste, Feudejoie, claqua Lucius d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

L'autre sorcier bouillait littéralement. Lucius Malfoy avait raison, il avait terminé ses heures d'intérêt général, par conséquent, il n'était plus obligé de répondre aux services des sorciers du feu. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cheminée et avec un grand geste rageur, il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes puis disparut.

- Ou... Oublie quoi ? demanda Nanola perplexe. Mais... Mais c'est quoi à la fin tout ce cirque ! ? Ils sont partis où, tous là ? explosa-t-elle, ses nerfs décidant d'un coup qu'il serait de bon ton de la lâcher.

- Rien d'important, je vous assure chère amie, la rassura Lucius qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Mais, je puis vous promettre de tout vous expliquer. Me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de venir avec moi, dans mon manoir ? Je répondrai à toutes vos questions et vous pourriez aussi finir votre... quatre heures, fit Lucius avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

Nanola, quant à elle, décida de fermer les siens juste pendant une fraction de seconde. Au point où elle en était, c'est-à-dire nulle part, elle se dit que rien ne pouvait être plus bizarre. Elle rouvrit ensuite les yeux et fixa longuement l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

_Oh mon Dieu, il a un torse si ferme !_ Fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle se fustigea mentalement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et souffla. De toute façon, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, un peu de réconfort ne serait pas de refus. Au pire, Hannah viendrait la chercher plus tard…

Décidée, elle tendit une main qui tremblait à peine pour la poser sur le bras que lui offrait l'inconnu et elle le suivit dans la cheminée.

Lucius, qui avait compris le cheminement des pensées de la jeune femme, se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle ne quitte plus jamais le manoir une fois qu'elle y aurait mis les pieds.

Il prit sa main délicatement, enchanté, et se fit la note mentale de demander aux elfes, dès leur arrivée, de faire fondre au moins trois kilos de chocolat.

Car il fallait le dire, il n'avait pas menti à Nanola. Le manoir était grand, très grand, et presque chaque pièce était pourvue de canapés, fauteuils, tapis moelleux ou lits confortables. Bref, autant de surfaces exploitables pour partager à deux un goûter amplement mérité.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
